Feelings or Imagination
by thehalfdemonalchemist
Summary: Roy is being Roy, going on all the dates he can. But have Riza’s feelings begun to sneak up on her? RoyXRiza
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I am writing this story for one of my best friends at high school: balletphantom. D

Summary: Roy is being Roy, going on all the dates he can. But have Riza's feelings begun to sneak up on her? RoyXRiza

* * *

**Disclaimer: ****Me:** Ok I don't own the show but I do own this story, hey Riza, Havoc, that's all I am supposed to say right? **Riza:** I guess. I mean I don't write these so I don't really know. **Havoc:** Yea but you could also put how much Riza is jealous that her colonel is dating. (shot fired) **Me:** Oh boy….(Riza has her gun in her hand) **Riza:** What was that Havoc? **Havoc:** Oh shit!(runs for his life) **Me:** Ok, while I go and stop Riza from killing Havoc you can read my story.

* * *

**Feelings or Imagination**

Ch. 1: The Date

Roy, Riza, and Havoc were the last people in the office. Riza was finishing up while Roy was waiting for yet another date to show up. "So colonel, you got another date tonight?" Havoc asked with a grin. "Yup, her name is Sylvia. She is a beauty." Roy was telling his Lt. "Let me guess…she is tall and thin and has long brown hair." Riza said looking out the window. "Huh…how did you know?" Roy was surprised. "Cause I can see her walking to the front door." she pointed to the girl outside. She was thin and very pretty, just like all of the other ones. Riza knew it was just going to end the same way, they go out and he breaks it off. She had seen it happen more than once. "Yea that's her, so I best be off. See you both in the morning." and with that he was out the door. "So, Hawkeye, how long do you think this one will last?" Havoc asked her while trying not to laugh. "I could care less." Riza told him coldly.

They all got to the office and after an hour there was no sign of Roy. He had been gone the entire time and no one had any idea where he was. That is until he walked in the door. "Hey Roy, how did your date go?" Havoc asked him. "It was……great. I think this relationship could get serious. I mean this could be the real thing." Roy was daydreaming. "Are you sure dude?" Havoc was shocked. "Yea, I'm sure." he said smiling. "Well I hope you two are happy together." Riza said with her head down. She didn't want him to see the tears falling slowly from her eyes. She ran into the closest office she could find and slammed the door. 'Why am I crying…I should be happy for him right? I mean I don't actually love him right? I mean he is my Colonel. I don't..I don't love him…I don't…I can't…damn that doesn't sound convincing.' she thought to herself in the office. Roy had a worried expression on his face. "Don't worry Colonel, she is just jealous." Havoc told him a little to loud. He had just dogged a built heading strait for his head. There was a hole and in the door were Riza was. It was kicked open by none other than Riza herself with her pistol in her hand aimed right for Havoc. "What was that Havoc?" Shaking with fear he managed to stumble out, "Noooothing mamam',"and ran out the door.

"So Envy how did it go?" Lust asked her partner. "Perfect. He has fallen for me so that means Hawkeye will be unprotected when we go on date two. I wouldn't be surprised if he forgets all about her." Envy said with a grin. "Good, all we have to do is get rid of her and we will have no problems ever again with the Flame Alchemist." Lust said with a grin.

* * *

A/N: Ok that's the end of this chapter. And just so you know and don think Roy likes Envy, Envy is disguised as Sylvia. Ok I will update if I get reviews and suggestions. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok sorry I haven't updated. A lot of things have happened. Well report cards came out so yea. In this chapter the characters will probably by acting out of character. Thanks to all who reviewed. Oh and I decided to change my pen name once again cause I am kind of getting annoyed with Naruto so my new name might be **Half demon alchemist**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Disclaimer:**

**Havoc:** Aw, how cute, Riza is jealous.(Thinks she isn't here)  
**Riza:** (bullet just missing his head) What was that Havoc?  
**Havoc:** Ah nothing Lt. Hawkeye ma'm. (about to shit himself)  
**Riza:** That's what I thought.  
**Me:** (looking at Havoc who just passed out) Idiot.  
**Me:** Hey Riza do you mind starting the story while I try to wake Havoc up.  
**Riza:** Sure, ok she doesn't own this show but she does own this story so here is chapter 2. Hey I didn't hit him that hard did I 'sweat drop' **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Chapter 2: Friends and Pain**

Riza went home and decided that she needed to work at home for awhile. 'I cant go back there. Not after my uh…episode…I cant go back.' she thought to herself.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 3 Days Later IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Riza had stayed far away from the office and Roy for three days. She had all her work sent to her so she didn't have to see him. 'Roy how could you? How could you go and find someone else? We have been through so much together, how could you go and do this to me?' she was going through her memories of her and her colonel.

**((A/N:** No way am I going through all of the memories.

She was stuck in her day dreams until she heard a knock on the door. "Riza? Riza open the door. Riza open the door now, I know your in there!" It was Maria. "Hold on, I am coming!" she was kind of afraid to open the door, she knew she was about to get yelled at. As she opened the door Maria saw a glimpse of the apartment. All the shades were down and sad music was playing. The only light in what seemed to be the entire apartment, were three candles set around were it seemed like she was sitting doing her work. "Riza what's happened to you?" Riza could hear the worry in her voice but she couldn't answer. Her eyes were all red and puffy so Maria could tell that she had been crying. "Ok, first part of your rehabilitation is to bring some light into this room." she pulled open all the shades and blew out all the candles The sudden burst of light had blinded Riza for a minute. "And the second step would be?" Riza was confused. "Next step is a girls favorite past time, shopping." she said smiling. "Maria….please don't make me go…you know I don't like to." Riza whined. "Please Riza! I'll even buy you a new shot gun and you can use it on the Colonel." she told her friend smiling. "I'll grab my coat." with the sound of a 'new gun' she was back to her old self.  
'I knew that would work. I just have to remember not to go near the flower shop and everything will be a ok.' Maria thought to herself.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Roy and Sylvia( a.k.a. Envy)IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"So Roy what happens at your big military office of yours?" Sylvia asked him all sweet and loving like. "Well nothing that I can really talk about but its mostly just paperwork. Ah I hate paperwork. You know what…the only way I actually get work done is if my 1st Lt. Hawkeye forces me to by threatening me with her shot gun pointed at my head." Roy told her. "Well she seems very rough don't you think?" she asked him. "No not really. I mean she never actually shoots. And truthfully I haven't gotten any work done cause she has been gone…so there really is no one there to force me to work." he was getting sadder and sadder the more he thought about. "Oh…so were are you taking me darling." she tried to change the subject. "Well I thought I would bring you to this nice little flower shop down the street and then we could go some where for dinner, how does that sound?" he said smiling at her. " That sounds perfect sweaty." 'That gives Lust and Gluttony plenty of time to go and get Hawkeye.' she/he thought with a sinister smile on his/her face. "Here we are. Now you can pick out anything you want cause I am paying." he smiled at her. "Why, that's so thoughtful, thank you." 'Eck I hate being sweet…its so…no me." he/she thought.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Shopping with the Girls IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

The two friends had stopped in about twenty different stores. "Although I hate to admit it,. you were right Maria. I feel much better." Riza was finally smiling for the first time in days. "Yup I told you so." Maria said. She was happy to see her friend smiling again. "Hey I want to stop in the shop down the street for a sec." Riza said to her. "Sure ok. Which store is it?" Maria asked her. "Oh its just the flower shop. I need to pick up something to kind of brighten up my house. I think some flowers will do the trick." Riza said as she walked towards the store. "Ah wait, are you sure…I mean the scented candles are over here and those will probably last longer." she knew that Roy would be there with Sylvia and she didn't think Riza could take that right now. "Yea I need some flowers. I mean I have hundreds of candles at home already." Riza was at the door. 'Oh boy this is going to end bad. Riza had gotten close to the window and saw Roy and Sylvia at the front desk paying for flowers. "I am sorry Riza I wanted to tell you but I couldn't. I didn't want to see you upset again." Maria was next to her now. Riza said nothing. She dropped her bags and ran. She didn't care where she just had to get away from everything, her life, her pain, Maria, and him. She couldn't take it she just needed to go somewhere and cry. But she took a wrong turn and ended up in an alley. "Where am I?" Riza found herself looking for a place to break down but she knew that this wasn't a good place to do so. "Lets just say your in the wrong place at the wrong time." the icy voice came from the shadows. Lust and Gluttony stepped out of there hiding places. "Oh shit. What are you two doing here? And were is your other slave Lust?" Riza was not in the mood for this.  
"Envy is on a date…or should I say Sylvia." her icy voice sent a shiver through Riza. "What ?" Riza was pissed. "That's right, you little crush is on a date that was made to set him up and leave you unprotected." Lust told her smiling. "You mean its your fault that I have been depressed and looked up in my house for the past 3 days! You bitch!" she went to pull out her pistol but before she could she was knocked out by a kick in the gut. "That will do. Take her with us and let go." Lust told her partner. 'CLICK' "Put her down you basterds." Maria had just loaded her gun and aimed it at Lust. "Lust can I please eat this one. Please I am starving!" Gluttony asked her with his mouth watering. "No we need this one. You, Ross wasn't it, go tell the Colonel and his 'date' that his beloved Hawkeye is a ours and we will contact him soon so he knows were to watch her suffer." with that they were gone. 'I have to tell the Colonel!' she ran to the restaurant he said he was going to.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII The Restaurant IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Well this I lovely is it not my sweet?" Roy asked her. "Yes it is." 'Yuck gag me' he/she thought. "COLONEL MUSTANG!" Maria came running into the restaurant and almost took out a waiter. "Colonel….Mustang,…Riza…has been kidnapped!" Maria told him while patting from running the entire way. "WHAT!" he shot up and took the table up with him. Knocking everything over. Everyone in the restaurant was looking at them." Sweet heart please calm down and lets finish our dinner and then you can look for this Reeda person." Sylvia said trying to act like she had no idea about what was going on. "Hey her name is Riza!" both Roy and Maria said to her/him at the same time. "Hey shut up bitch and leave us alone." Sylvia said to Maria. "Hey there is someone who could die and you sound like you could care less." Maria was pissed. " I do careless and do you want to know why…its because everything is going according to plan." as this was said Sylvia transformed into Envy. " You fell head first into our trap and now little miss Hawkeye is going to pay the price." Envy said with a sickening grin. " Like hell she is!" Roy punched Envy right in the jaw. And used his alchemy to knock him out long enough for them to get everyone out of the building and for them to escape. "Ok Ross, tell me everything that happened." Roy told her. " Ok I will start at the beginning….."

* * *

A/N: Ok that's the end of chapter two. Sorry it took so long. I want to take a poll so here is the question: Is Envy a guy or a girl? So just put it in your reviews and I am going to wait till about 15 reviews till I update.

So what do you guys think?

**Roy:** I would say girl.

**Riza:** Nah definitely boy.

**Ed:** Yea I am with Lt. Hawkeye on this one.

**Al:** I don't know maybe a boy but he does look like a girl.

**Maria:** I think a girl cause he or she looks an awful lot like a girl.

**Denny:** No way. Al is right it is definitely an It.

**Al:** Hey I never said that!

**Me:** Looks like the world will never know.

**Ed:** Well what about you miss author. What do you think?

**Me:** Well I agree with Al I mean he or she looks like a girl but acts like a guy so I don't know.

**Ed:** Oh yeah I have another question for you.

**Me:** Oh yea, what?

**Ed:** WHY THE HELL AM I NOT IN THIS STORY?

**Al:** Brother don't be do rude.

**Me:** Yea shrimp, calm down. My next story will be about you ok .

**Ed:** HEY WHO YOU CALLING TO SMALL TO EVEN SEE WITH A MAGNIFIY GLASS  
**Me:** What ever…


End file.
